


Sorry?

by Viper27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Although he would use it to his advantage he could, Angst, BAMF Hermione, Build up, Dark, Drama, Epic ending actually, Even if it’s not intentional, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Smut Fic go easy on me, Guilt, Happy Ending, Just not a Horcrux, Lots of sex later on, Manipulation, Pray it’s not cringey, Rape, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some straight stuff, This Tom Riddle is the Chamber of secrets one, Time Travel, some gay stuff, some triad stuff, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27
Summary: The Golden Trio are entering 6th year and Voldemort is on people’s minds, but no ones too worried about it right now. Everyone’s mostly just dealing with school drama at the moment. Especially Hermione. When she goes to a party held by some students, drama ensues and her time turner gets accidentally activated.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (This account is shared by two people so we will each put our nickname in notes of our own works to keep things organized. Mine is MyLord. Cringey but I’d loved to be called that in comments)
> 
> First Tomione and smut fic. Technically my first fic in general since I haven’t decided where I’m going with the other one yet. Read at your own risk because it might be really cringey. It’s gonna be a long story though so no smut yet. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I think that’s how I’m supposed to say it. Don’t sue me plz. Tips on writing are appreciated and rude comments will be removed.

Hermione looked in the mirror and sighed. She almost never let petty things like her insecurity get to her. Yet, for the past week or two, she kept finding herself in front of the full length mirror in her muggle bedroom. She wasn’t upset with how she looked necessarily, but how others would act around her when she got back. Puberty had finally caught up to her 17 year old body and it was starting to show. She didn’t wan’t her male friends or peers treating her any differently because she looked somewhat more of a lady now. Whether they’re trying to act more gentlemen like or obnoxiously trying to get her attention, she didn’t like the influence looks could have. She had always known the majority of her classmates liked and respected her because of her intellect and the fact that she was a likable person. But now? Her now fuller breasts, lean body and elegant features might make the line between people just being friendly and people faking friendliness for attention get blurry. _Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of my age, worried about boys and looks rather than my education, _she thought. Of course it was more than that, but it helped to just put it to the side for now. She scoffed at the vintage mirror and went to pack the rest of her things for the year. It wasn’t like her to worry about such things. She was smart and independent and even though Ron would probably notice the change more than anyone, she knew they would come around. She was still good old Hermione to them. “Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of my age and proud member of the golden trio.” That sounded better. Not excepting anything less, she finished packing and got into the back of her parents’ car. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again. Who cares what people thought of her? She could handle it. And besides, being treated differently just makes her true friends stand out more.


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is reuniting with friends and settling in well, ready for her 6th year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sharing an account with another writer isn’t easy to organize. So at some point I’m going to be continuing this story on my new account once I get it up and working. But, I’ll probably put these first few chapters in there as well so I have all of the story together. Thanks

“Ow!”

Hermione moaned in pain. She had been in such a rush to get to platform 9 and 3/4 that she ran into the wrong wall by accident. _Hard._ The front of her trolley was bent at the corner, sharp edges of the metal now sticking out. The inertia from the crash had rammed her into the handle, pinching right underneath her breasts and jabbing her ribs 

_That is definitely going to leave some bruises._

Muggles everywhere looked at her confusedly and either kept walking or looked away uncomfortable. She couldn’t blame them. Two certain redheads a ways away took notice of the young witch, and couldn’t help but laugh at seeing the brightest witch of her age in this particular predicament.

“Are services are needed Fred.”

”Indeed they are George.”

The Weasley brothers jogged up to Hermione, but she was otherwise occupied with Crookshanks, who happened to be in the cart and was trying to run away from her. She fell over trying to dive catch him as he jumped out of the now metal death trap. She yelped when one pair of arms caught her her and another pair caught her cat. She looked up to see Fred and George both looking equally proud of themselves.

”Oi, Hermione, having a go at being Ron are ya?” Fred said as he helped her up.

“Thanks.” She said, still a little out of it. Both of them knew she had directed the appreciation to both brothers, but George feigned mock offense.

”That was cold blooded Hermione. FYI, I only caught good ol’ Crooks here not because of you, but because redheads stick together.”

”How dare you insult this _Queen_ like you’re worth her time! My apologies, your majesty.” Fred said regally. 

She couldn’t help but grin at them

_Those two. _

She embraced them in a hug, the rest of the Weasely’s not far behind. Ron blushed when he saw her, but only for a second. He pushed past his brothers and embraced her in a warm hug.

_Still good old Hermione Granger._

”What happened!” Mrs.Weasely exclaimed when she saw the mess.

”Hermione pulled a Ron move.” Both brothers explained while pointing at the wall 

”Come on, it was one time!” he fought back, thinking back to second year. He cringed.

After the whole family caught up to her they checked in on her and helped carry her things to the train, for which she couldn’t thank them enough. Ron and Hermione talked about their vacation while they waited for Harry. He was already walking with Ginny separate from the rest of the Weasely’s so he would probably spend a lot of time with her before he came and said hello. 

_Dating. _

The train ride was really pleasant, other than Ron eating his chocolate frog with his mouth open and other kids bringing up Voldemort. She didn’t want to think about those kinds of things right now. When a certain dark haired boy showed up with a big grin on his face, she had already forgotten about it. 

The golden trio laughed and talked until they grew tired and fell asleep for the rest of the ride

_I_ _love_ _Hogwarts. _

The everlasting nostalgia she always felt in her stomach when she leaves school dissipated the second she stepped foot inside the castle. In her opinion, anyone sensible enough could feel the sense of history and magic that took place here. Especially for her, a Muggleborn who didn’t even know magic was a thing until her first year. It practically radiated off the walls.

She slowly smiled as she walked with the now familiar crowd down the now familiar halls eventually reaching the now familiar double oak doors to the great hall. She snorted at the rhyme.

Her smile grew when the doors opened.

_Wow._

The first thing she saw through the doorway were the floating candles, that surprisingly never concerned the students of the possibility hot wax could drip on them. Dumbledore, having everyone’s back as usual, probably enchanted them or something to prevent that from happening. The ceiling was enchanted for sure, with the twinkling night sky above them. Students bustled into the room, allowing her to properly take it all in.

_Never gets old._

She loved everything about this place. Well, almost everything.

“Look what the Muggles dragged in.” 

_Malfloy. _

He pushed past her as harshly as he usually does to Harry. At least his prejudices weren’t sexist. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who surprisingly seemed rather bored. Then she smirked. Wondering what she was thinking, Harry spoke first.

“Hermion—

“That all you got Malfloy?!”

He turned around right as he got to the table and leaned against it. “Hardly. I was just warming you up. They’re still letting mudbloods in here I see.”

A deliciously evil comeback danced in her head. “Still using bleach as conditioner I see.”

The look on his face, no, the faces everyone in earshot was priceless.

“Quite the entrance Hermione” Seamus Finnigan raised a glass at her when everyone had calmed down and sat at their respective house’s table. They paused in conversation to listen to Dumbledore before the feast. Ron however, was still silently laughing. She didn’t mind this time.

“Well, I wasn’t going to let Malfloy spoil my mood.”

The Gryffindor’s all raised a glass to that with Harry and Ron making the toast

“To Hermione and her bloody brilliance!” They all cheered and laughed and chatted away. Catching up with everyone and looking around at this beautiful castle made her really think this could be her best year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget I’m going to be making a new account and putting everything on there instead. I’m not sure when, but ill make sure to let readers know. As for the story however, it’s going to get interesting soon I promise. I don’t want to change the characters perspective or mindset just to move the story along. Im planning on writing them the way they would act if they were actually in the situations I’m writing about. Lots of tension to come. Hope you liked it!


	3. Time Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is balancing settling in and trying to let loose, but it’s hard. After hours of studying in the library, Dumbledore stumbles upon her and offers her something that might help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m glad that people are reading this but I do have to say I feel more confident writing this than actually reading it. I keep thinking I’m gonna miss some cringe worthy moments I’d want to change. I just hope the story gets better as it goes on. Excuse any timeline confusion. Hermione will most likely meet Tom in 2-4 chapters, cause I like the tension to build. Just let me know if it’s dragging on so I don’t bore you guys. Thanks.

It was an interesting night, to say the least. Just when everyone had just about finished up at the feast, Dumbledore got up again to make a last minute announcement. Hermione leaned in more to see over everyone's heads when movement caught her eye. A flash of pink, hidden by the shadows of a pillar. Pink robes.

_Was that...? No, it couldn't be. _She was just imagining things. Sure, stuff like insecurities people like Malfloy were bound to be problems for her, but there was no way that was back. Especially after what happened last year. It was just parinoia that's all. She turned her focus to Dumbledore. The wizard had a tired look, but always managed to keep that twinkle in his eyes. However, a flash of irritation did cross them though as he said his next words.

  
"As all of you know, the position for a defence against the dark arts teacher has been given to different individuals annually, and you all are probably wondering who this year's will be. Last year's was Dolores Umbridge, from the ministry."

Speak of the devil.

"She came here not just to ensure your safety as students, but monitor everyone's progress, students and teachers alike." Hermione knew better than to believe Dumbledore would say that at his own will. The Ministry of Magic had kept a tight watch on him and the golden trio after Hermione had tricked Umbridge into following her to the forbidden forest. Dolores herself had the honors of ratting out Dumbledore to the ministry on claims he was plotting against them. So after she had that, she had the bright idea of abusing Harry for information. Hermione made damn sure she put a stop to it by claiming everything Dumbledore was hiding was in the forest. What that horrid woman expected to find was the promise of Dumbledore's "Secret Weapon", only to discover a pack of centaurs that snatched her up instead. The ministry managed to rescue her, and Hermione felt triumphant, but still shivered thinking about what kind of sick abuse Dolores would have inflicted upon her friends and eventully the muggleborns if she had been Headmistriss much longer. Thank Merlin Dumbledore was given his job back after Umbridge went of the grid.

"So due to reacurring problems with new teachers, the ministry and Hogwarts staff have together decided to reinstate Dolores Umbridge as the Defence professor."

_No. _Ron spat out his drink, causing the attention in the room to be on them. "Way to go Ron", Harry said, his anger focused more on the situation than the pumkin juice now on his lap. Hermione shushed them, and everyone soon looked bac at the Headmaster in either anger at disbelief. But with one look of his face, everyone could see this was out of his hands, and the student's expressions softened until they heard the clicking of heels coming out from behind the pillar.

"This can't be happenng", Harry whispered in her ear. Too shocked to reply, she simply nodded her head. _I guess I wasn't imagining those dreadful pink robes after all._

Dolores took her precious time making her way to the front.

_Click. Click. Click._

Hermione could bet a year's worth of butterbeer she was going to have to endure another uneccisary speech.

"So _wonderful_ to see all your smiling faces again"

_Called it._ Umbridge's tight pink lips and piercing eyes stuck out from her porclain face. Faking a smile, she looked over to Ron.

"Mr. Weasely, if you would use your manners your pumkin juice wouldn't be all over Mr. Potter." For a second she looked amused, until she saw Hermione. It was the first time they had seen one another since the incident. Umbridge sneered and Hermione clutched her wand in her pocket slightly harder than she usually would. No one said anything. Catching herself, Umbridge put back on the façade and continued her worthless speech. Mostly just a bunch of nonsense. Hermione couldn't really focus until the end because of the unsettling feeling she now had in her stomach.

"And as sad as I am to say this, I am not yet officially a teacher, so for now Professor Severus Snape will be teaching that class. However, I will be here for the next week, monitoring the halls. After that, I will be gone for about a month and a half. Thank you all for your... cooperation." Her smile tightened and she sat down.

Everyone got up and walked to their respected dorms. "Well this is bloody brilliant, isn't it? Ron announced as he plopped down on the common room couch. Harry sat down next to him by is feet. "I just don't want to think about it." "Dito" Hermione said as she sat in a nearby chair and groaned. "But at least we still have each other to get through this." "Along with the fact the bird is going on a very much needed vacation for awhile", Ron added. They all laughed. They would survive this. They've survived much worse together. She decided she would go to the library to get some early studying in, since they still had around two hours before they actually had to go to bed. She bid the boys goodnight and headed over there. After walking down the mostly empty halls and finding a cozy nook in the library, she finally plopped down and began studying.

"Miss Granger?" A voice said. Hermione jumped awake. How long had she been sleeping? Before she could answer the voice she noticed the page she was on. _Seven! That's it?! Ugh._ She wasn't getting anywhere and had already fallen asleep! Great. She then looked up to see the kind face of Dumbledore. As if reading her thoughts, he told her, "You're more likely to be much more work after a good night's sleep my dear." His eyes twinkled.

She sighed "You're probably right. I guess I've just been trying to keep myself busy with everything that's going on", she admitted.

"What ever do you mean Miss Granger?" "Well, I guess it's a combination of things, but the cherry on top is Umbridge. I just want to distract myself from it all." He seemed to consider her words before he spoke.

"Well, as for Dolores Umbridge, you probably know that whole situation is out of my hands. The ministry are very strict when it comes to the more liberal wizards." Hermione raised a brow.

"You mean they're predjudiced." Dumbledore chuckled at that. "To put it blutly, yes. But you didn't hear it from me." He winked and they laughed at their little joke. Dumbledore's cheeks were a rosy pink. He reminded her of Santa Clause. "My dear, if you truly wish to study this long into the night, I would suggest some time management is in order."

"Right.... What time is it?" He hadn't yet realized she was asleep as long as she was.

"ten minutes past curfew Miss Granger. You're lucky Dolores doesn't usually monitor the library as much as the rest of the castle. Especially after what I heard you did in the forest."

"Don't remind me. But, I appreciate the heads up." He then pulled something from the pockets of his robes. _It was a time turner._

"Well, in case you don't get a head's up at a good time, I've been meaning to give you this." The hourglass shone, contrasting the glittering gold that held it together by a chain. She couldn't believe this. Her eyes widened as he placed it in her hand.

"I- I can't possibly take this. It's a rare magical artifact, not to mention that using this to my advantage in school surely counts as cheat-

"Don't. This belongs to you now, and it's not cheating in school if you are using the extra time to learn. I wouldn't expect someone such as yourself to be the kind of person to only use this power to steal answers or sleep in."

Hermione excepted the gift gratefully.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the longer chapters! Also, if you want to know ahead of time what I’m aiming for with this story, even though it’s not gonna be as good, read Timesick and Venenum. They're great Tomione stories and I love how there’s so much unintended sexual tension Hermione gets from Tom. Which makes his intentions more unpredictable and thrilling when he finds out how uncomfortable he makes her. It makes the intentional stuff that much better.


	4. Uptight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an especially embarrassing run in with a certain Slytherin, Hermione's reminded how anti-social she's become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is pretty short, but the next two are going to be really interesting. I just hope it works and you guys like it. Please leave comments and suggestions, I'm open to ideas about what people want to see in the story.

Hermione had happily gone back to the Gryffindor tower to tell Harry and Ron about Dumbledore's generous gift. They had insisted on letting her borrow it of course, but she was still Hermione. It would be too risky to lend them such a sacred artifact anyways. They could get stuck in the future for all she knew. After bidding them goodnight, she went to the head girl room to get ready for bed. It was easy to forget she had private quarters, and decided to treat herself to a bath first.

After entering the bathing room off of her bathroom, she gasped. If that enormous jacuzzi was what the school claimed was the tub, she would be spending a lot of time in here. The magical bath seemed to be enchanted to turn it’s tap on in someone’s presence, because it was already running. She was almost encased in the setting fog.

Continuing to look at what must have been fifty different soap pumps to choose from, Hermione ultimately decided on a lavender with white tea scented one. She pressed the tap a few times. A stream of shimmering lavender colored soap came out, enchanted to multiply in mass until the beautiful pool was overflowing with bubbles. They also shimmered. She went back into her room for a minute to change into a bath robe. Steam was floating around the room, just enough to hide the other person coming in through a door on the opposite side of the room.

Hermione sighed with delight when she dipped her foot in the water. Perfect. Shrugging her robe down to her waist, she was ready to just ditch it and jump in. 

"Who's there!"

She screamed of course, stumbling and almost falling in. A shadow appeared in the steam. Making a desperate attempt to hold her robe in front of her to cover herself, (she didn't have time to put it back on completely). Hermione almost dropped it in shock when the figure emerged. Malfloy.

"Malfloy? What are you doing?! Get out!" The man in question covered his ears as if she were hurting him.

"Calm dow Granger!" What was Malfloy doing in here? He was a lot of things, but she didn’t peg him as the pervert type until now. 

“What the hell are you doing in here you pervert?!” The frizzy haired witch retorted. The blonde scowled.

“If you would stop bloody screaming for two seconds, I would tell you!”

Hermione shuffled backwards. She wanted to let him explain out of curiosity, but the need to keep her modesty was currently priority number one 

”I’m head boy, Granger. If you weren’t such a prissy know-it-all, maybe you would take the time to realize we share this part of the bathroom, and that it’s my day to use the bath!” 

_Shite_

Of course this huge room wasn’t for just one person. That was why the water was already on when she came in.

“Oh” she said quietly, bracing herself for the onslaught of ridicule sure to come. It didn’t. She glanced up to meet his eyes, only to find them suddenly _not_ angry anymore and, even worse, raving over her barely covered body. She was holding her bathrobe in front of her. Her hips, shoulders and the slight under curves of her breasts were peeking out. Hermione wouldn’t be able to move unless she was planning on showing more than skin that her she could barely cover. The only thing she could do was shift uncomfortably under his eyes in humiliation, blushing. Unfortunately, Draco noticed this.

”What, were you planning on joining me? He smirked. Don’t get all quiet now Granger. You usually have some smartarse retort at the ready.”

”I...I’m leaving.”

Draco’s amusement slightly deflated. Not before an idea came to him.

”Alright, well then turn around and walk that pretty arse out of here.” What. The. Hell. Hermione met his eyes again to see mock innocence on his face. He knew she couldn’t turn without flashing him. 

”Please Draco, just turn around so I can put my robe back on. I am _not_ dealing with your bleached hair tonight.” That seemingly just amused him further. _Ugh._

“Way to take the fun out of it. For someone with filthy blood, you’re too pure for your own good Granger. You take the bath tonight. You contaminated it with lavender anyway. Night, virgin_.” _He winked, turned and left to take a shower is his own dormitory.

_What the hell just happened? _

When the door finally closed, she sighed in disbelief and sunk into the hot water. Draco had just _flirted_ with her. She preferred the bullying. At least that wasn’t so confusing. He probably just did it because he knew it actually affected her. She needed to loosen up a bit. She needed a better way to deal with everyone’s antics this year. Confidence was key right? Not that she had ever doubted herself before. Maybe Draco was right? _No. _She pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. She wasn’t uptight and could have fun if she wanted to. Thinking back to dinner in the Great Hall, she remembered Ginny saying something about a Gryffindor/Slitherin Party that was taking place in the dungeons sometime soon. Something about forgetting rivalry and just hanging out to relive tension. They all needed it anyway. Yeah. She would show all of them she wasn’t just an uptight know-it-all. She was(man she had to remind herself a lot) the brightest witch of her age. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened. It's still a smutty story so I thought I'd add in a little something to keep it interesting before actual smut. Overall, This story is gonna be kinda long, but I won't keep you guys on the edge. Still planning on sprinkling some good stuff in despite the building tension.


	5. Just so you know

This is not a new chapter, but I should tell anyone reading this story is gonna be good(hopefully). There’s gonna be a lot of time travel, triads, teacher Tom, and so on. Comment if you want me to update sooner because I’m terrible at that, but I won’t abandon the story unless I tell you guys. If you want to know what the feel is going to be like, just read somewhere in time. It’s another really good Tomione story.


	6. Social Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buildup to the Slytherin/Gryffindor party. Hermione’s classmates tease her about what happened with her and Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Hermione groaned.Rolling out of bed, she noticed her muggle clock read breakfast had already started. Great. It took a little longer than usual to get the knots out of the frizzy curls atop her head, but once she got the brush through it it calmed down a bit. Pulling up her long robe with the rest of her Gryffindor uniform, she threw her books in her bag and made her way to the great hall. It was misty grey outside, which was actually quite nice as the extra cardigan she put on made sure she was just the right temperature It really helped contrast her mood after what happed last night. 

~

The great hall was bustling with excitement for the new year. Either the overall experience of Hogwarts outweighed the work load, which was Hermione’s case, or no one cared about working. Well, when Umbridge wasn’t patrollin- spying... on the students. Honestly that woman. 

Plopping her bag down, she followed suit next to Ron and Harry. Ron gave her a goofy smile, mouth half stuffed with food. Harry, turning towards her in acknowledgment, ready for a rant. 

“Hey Mione, you ok?” Ron had set his food down, looking at her with concern. Odd, she hadn’t thought last night had effected her so, but apparently her face said otherwise. Harry stayed quiet, a soft smile making him look like the sweetest boy in the world. A few Gryffindor girls, save for one Slytherin, walked by briskly, giggling. What was going on?

“Um, Hermione..” Harry started, now holding her full attention. Malloy didn’t... tell people about last night, did he? Surely...“We heard about what happened with Malfoy” Merlin.

“Oh god. Ron, Harry, I don’t know what Malfoy spread, but you need to know we didn’t... nothing happened, I” This was so embarrassing 

”Hey hey Hermione, calm down. It’s not what you think. He just mentioned the mixup and how you walked in on him” Technically he had walked in on _her_, since he had left the room before she walked in. “Anyway” he continued. “He’s been saying you barely resisted him when you saw him in a towel.” 

“_What!_”

Harry sighed. “What Ron is trying to say is that we don’t believe you’d try going after Malfoy is all. We know you Hermione.”

Well, that was a relief. Other than the fact a 3rd of the school we’re obviously sneaking glances at her from other tables. Also there was the fact she knew that deep down he didn’t look half bad in a towel.

“Hey Hermione,” Ginny said cheerfully, making Hermione jump out her thoughts. “Heard you snogged blondie over there”

“Uuugh” She crossed her arms besides the food she still hadn’t eaten to put her head down.

“Oi, I’m kidding Mione.”

“What?”

“I’m kidding.”

“Screw you Ginny” everyone laughed, including her at some point, when Ron finally got her to crack a smile.

Through her peripheral vision though, bleach head caught her attention. He and his goons were snickering in her direction. Blushing, Hermione ducked her head behind her curly locks, Earning a few laughs that drew even more unwanted attention. It was comforting to know she had friends like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, among some of her classmates that wouldn’t believe the nonsense the about the bath incident that he made it out to be. She’d just have to show him who he’s messing with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 2-3 chapters, we will see Tom’s POV


	7. Tickle Me Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the party. But first, Hermione has to get through her defense class with a smug Malfoy and a equally irksome woman. Maybe a bit more irksome.

“Oi, Harry, what’s toadface doing in here? I order Snape.” Unbridgeable, user of unforgivables, had made herself comfy in Professor Snape’s chair, no doubt getting her perfume all over it 

“I was thinking the same thing” The pink lady was stirring a tasteless tea for herself when Hermione sat down besides them. 

“Honestly you two, if you keep talking that loud she’ll hear you and have you expelled” Hermione scoffed as she sat down in a vacant seat in front of them. She chose that seat so she could look back at Harry and Ron, rather than the Devil. She then realized it would have been batter to hide behind them after the next series of events.

Problem number one: Malfoy. 

The seat next to her was the last vacant one, she should have known the prat would have been the last one to get to class. He sat down like he owned the place, leg out and all. He looked forward smugly without giving her a second glance. How dare he ignore her like nothing happened. She turned towards him swiftly to him him a peace of her mind. The boys sat behind them with matching scowls, trying to hold back from making things worse, bless them. She had to fight her own battles after all. 

“Listen here Malfoy, you need to-

_“Miss _Granger.” All eyes snapped up. Apparently no one noticed that class had started. Without Snape.

“If you would like me to respect you then you will have to do the same thing in return.” Their eyes locked. One pair was cold and dead.

Ron spoke up before he could stop himself.

“Like a pure blood supremacist like you would ever respect her. Not that you ever deserved her respect.”

Hermione sighed under her breath

“Oh Ronald.” Umbridge looked back and forth between them and finally scowled. It looked much more natural on her.

“No retort from you mister Potter?”

Harry looked her straight in the eyes and replied “You wish.” That definitely got a chuckle from the back of the class. After that, silence settled over in anticipation for her reaction. She snarled. Actually snarled, and the golden trio. 

“Alright. You want to talk about this? Right now? Fine. I will _not _be undermined by any of you again. I have been reinstated and refuse to be victim to any of your nonsense again! From anyone!” She had totally lost all sense of calm, for even a few hairs started springing out of place, matching her sadistic nature.

“Yes, I admit, threatening to use the cruciatus curse was a bit out of line. However...” 

“A bit! A bit out of line!” Hemione was out of her chair now, fuming in her personal rage. Umbridge looked shocked, to say the least. “You threatened to use an unforgivable! On a student! That’s illegal. And it’s no secret that you would happily rid the world of muggles and even children for that matter at Voldemort’s side like a lapdog. No one wants you or your pathetic views her. It’s no wonder you were carried off last time by centars.” Shit. She should not have said all that. 

Dolores was seething

“Why you filthy little mudblood!” Was all Hermione had registered as a hand slapped her across the face. Silence. Everyone, including Malfoy, had dropped jaws. Hermione soon found out why the woman in front of her hadn’t said anything else yet. 

“_Dolores_” a strict voice called from the doorway. Snape. 

“I leave you to watch my classroom for ten minutes and already you have failed to refrain from attacking a student. I hate to remind you you committed a similar act last time you were here.”

“But-”

“No buts, Dolores, you are coming with me to the headmaster” Umbridge gulped and looked down as she walked towards him. They were about to leave the room when Snape started speaking again. “Oh and Granger?” Eyes on her again, red handprint visible now.

She didn’t look at him.

“Yes, professor

“You’re in charge of the class for the time being. Please don’t make a mess of it.” He left.

* * *

“I’ll give you this Granger, I wouldn’t want to be at the receiving end of the M word if it feels like that.” Malfoy was trying to hide his shock behind a faltering smirk. 

“Hermione are you ok?” It was Neville who spoke up this time. He seemed more concerned than anyone else. Hermione’s heart melted at his kindness. It was enough for her to turn around and face the class.

“I’ll be alright Neville. Thank you. Can we all, just get back to work please?”

“Sorry Hermione, but Snape put you in charge.” Padma was right. She needed to just get on with the lesson and everyone would be ok. She didn’t deserve that slap anyway.

“Technically she did teach us some defense against the dark arts just now” Seamus cut in. Hermione actually chuckled at that, so Dean added on 

“He’s right Hermione, you might not get enough credit for it, but you’re a badass.She blushed and gave a small smile. They were all really trying to cheer her up, until

“Oh please, she took a slap.”

“And you took a punch.” Ron looked like he was ready to use that one for quite some time.

“Wait you punched Malfoy?” Neville said, unable to stop a little grin from appearing on his face.

“I’m right here Longbottom, so shut it.” Neville’s grin dissolved. Hermione wouldn’t have that

“Why don’t you shut it Malfoy. Clearly you are a lapdog to a lapdog, and Incase you haven’t already noticed, not many people here share your silly opinions.”

“They seemed to matter this morning.” He got her. Not for long.

“For the record.” Harry turned to face the whole class now. Nothing happened between them, so stop asking.

“We wouldn’t have judged you if you did Hermione. You’ve already established you’re a bad ass, maybe taking the ferret for a ride would finally shut him up.” Parvati was definitely not the kind of girl who had a filter. The class was in hysterics at that point. Malfoy was obviously angry.

“You think you’re so perfect, don’t you granger?” The blonde sneered while the rest of the class was distracted. “Then prove it. Come to the party tonight and show everyone what you’re made of, since you seem to have more brain than arse.” Hermione gasped. How dare he?! The ferret didn’t deserve her respect, so she turned around and sat down and ignored him. Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder when everyone settled down. Luckily before Malfoy could notice, Snape walked back in. Without Umbridge.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my grammar is awful but I don’t check my work before I post it. So forgive me if I forgot punctuation or these “”. Thanks so much for reading it though! I’m not done don’t worry FYI. Also, PLEASE comment if you want to, I love feedback and am excited to hear suggestions from established writers.


End file.
